When a desk or similar structure is provided with a top member that incorporates a transparent surface portion, it becomes possible to position a cathode ray tube (CRT) or monitor under the desk top surface for viewability through the transparent surface portion. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in Schairbaum U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,866 and in McIntosh Canadian Patent No. 1,106,895.
The monitor in such an arrangement is usually in operative and functional association with a computer central processing unit (CPU) which can be either in the desk structure or elsewhere as desired and a keyboard which can be supported either by the top member or some other component of the desk structure.
Because of the multiplicity of different desk structures and the like which can be equipped with a transparent top surface portion, there is a need in this new and developing art for a monitor suspending assembly that is adaptable for use in many different desk structures. The monitor suspending assembly should also be adjustable so as to regulate the tilt angle and the position of a suspended monitor relative to the overlying transparent surface portion of a desk structure so as to meet the needs of the particular use situation and the desires of the individual user. In addition, a monitor suspending assembly should be safe and effective during use.
The present invention provides such an improved monitor suspending assembly.